


Love Me for Me

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Josh, Bonding, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Genderbending, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Mpreg Niall, Omega Louis, Self-Harm, Sex Toys, Sexual Harassment, Soul Bond, Suicidal Thoughts, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, girl louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou Tomlinson, she was not your normal omega. She may be known as the one with a big mouth with an ass to match, but deep inside she was hurting. No one knew how much she longed for someone to love her, someone to be there for her. She didn’t have anyone left, her family left when they found out she wasn’t an alpha, so she’s all by herself. She just wants it all to go away, she wants to forget everything, but it’s hard when she gets reminded every day that she’ll only be good for one thing. </p><p>That is until a certain someone starts to show interest in her, and he just so happens to be the new head alpha of the pack she belongs to. Can he break through her walls and help her or will she always be the broken omega no one wants? Or will he be the one to drag her down deeper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> mention of self harm, suicidal thoughts.

 

 

_"You're useless."_

_"You'll never amount to anything else."_

_"No one will love you."_

_"Omegas are only needed for sex."_

_"You're pathetic."_

_"Ohh, you self harm, good for you."_

_"Next time you should cut deeper."_

_"Why don't you just kill yourself already?"_

That's all she ever heard, plus more, she never knew love. She always had someone around her that made her feel like crap. She longed for someone to be there for her, she just wanted someone to care. She was losing herself from the constant fear of someone never wanting her. Who would blame them, she doesn't even want herself at this point.

You're probably wondering who she even is, right? Well, her name is Louisa Tomlinson, but would be rather called Lou. Not many people even call her that, it's usually whatever derogatory term they could think of. She's used to it by now, she's had to deal with it all her life, she expects it by now.

Lou sighed as she slide down to the ground in her bathroom, she held the blade in her right hand, staring it at. She didn't want to do it, but her skin tingled in the need, the _want_ to do it. She knew she shouldn't do this, it would make whomever tried to get her get disgusted with all her scars. She was smart though, never cut on her arms, only on her stomach and thighs. Living in Texas and wearing long sleeves would never really work out. So, with this she would be able to wear the short sleeves and even wear her shorts.

She especially loved the feeling when the shorts would rub up against her fresh cuts, it would remind her of the pain and the suffering she has to endure on a daily basis.

She stared at the blade before she closed her eyes and made three long cuts across her stomach, she sighing in relief as it made her feel better...well not exactly.

She always cut, always thought that it would make her feel better, but it always made her feel worse. Lou knew that she isn't strong enough to stop, but she wants to, but no one cares, so she doesn't care.

It's just a matter of time before she gives up. Everyone else gave up on her, so why not she just give up herself?

Lou looked around at her empty flat, her family had left long ago when she presented as an omega, and not an alpha. Her family didn't like the idea of having an weak omega as their daughter. So, when Lou had turned thirteen, they packed up their things in the middle of the night and left her. Lou cried for weeks until a little old lady from down the street noticed that she was wearing the same five outfits in a month, so she took her in.

Now, Lou being eighteen, the little old lady had passed away a year ago and left her a lump sum of money since she never had any children. The old ladies alpha had passed away before they were able to have children, she never was able to find another mate. Lou was grateful for her, but she misses her so much.

Lou got up off the floor, shakingly, and cleaned herself up. She looked at the clock and she noticed it was only seven at night. Her stomach growled and she didn't get a chance to go shopping for food, so she decided to take a walk to get some chinese food.

She grabbed her phone and keys, slipping on her flip flops and left the flat. The night was cool, and she sighed as she wished she had someone to go with her.

She turned the corner and was knocked to the floor, "Would it kill you to watch where you're going?" She huffed as she felt the stinging in her elbow and noticed she scraped it.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," A deep voice replied making Lou look up.

"Of course you weren't or I wouldn't be on the ground bleeding," She muttered as she looked him over, the wind blew and she was able to smell that he was an alpha.

The stranger held out his hand and Lou accepted it, pulling her off the ground. She wiped the dirt off her pants, "Let me make it up to you?"

Lou narrowed her eyes, "Exactly how?"

"I could first clean your elbow, and then maybe take you out to dinner?"

Louis chuckled, "Take me to dinner?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" The alpha asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"It's just around here I'm known as the outcast. No one likes me, never wants to be my friend. I'm the only girl omega in the pack, all the others are male omegas, no one wants to be around me."

The alpha frowned, "Well, everything's going to change because there's new alpha's in town, and we're changing everything."

Lou had to blink to make sure she wasn't dreaming, "Wait, are you the new head alpha?"

He shook his head, "Nope, but I'm the second in command. The name is Liam, and you are?" He put his hand out for her to shake.

Lou took his hand and smiled, "I'm Lou."

"Alright Lou, let's go get your elbow cleaned and then dinner. Where were you headed anyways?" Liam asked as he pulled her towards his flat.

"Dinner actually, the new chinese place in town is really good and I was craving it."

Liam nodded, "Alright, we'll go there." He opens up his door and disappears into the bathroom, returning soon after with a rag, alcohol and the a&d ointment. He cleaned it up for her, and put on the ointment, opting out of the bandage since it wasn't really needed.

"Thank you," She muttered looking down at her feet.

Liam hooked his finger under her chin and moved her head to look at him, "You're welcome, and don't hide your face, you're really pretty and pretty girls shouldn't hide."

Louis' face instantly flushed, "Thank you," she stuttered out, not being used to this kind of treatment.

"There's the award winning smile, now let's go. I think my mates are joining us, if that's okay?"

Lou nodded, "That's okay, but I may be a bit quiet since I'm not really used to having people who actually want to be around me."

Liam frowned, "No worries love, it's not like they'll pressure you into doing something you don't want. They may be boys, but they are not like that."

Louis nodded as she followed Liam out of his flat, "So, who is meeting up with us?"

"Zayn, he's an alpha. He comes off as being a big tough guy, but you'll find out to know that he's just a big teddy bear. He's mated to Niall, who is a fellow omega. Josh, he's a beta, and is just crazy. He always gets people to laugh, and he has really cool tattoos, he might like you seeing your collection," Liam pointed out the many tattoos littering Louis' body, "Then, there's the head alpha, Harry."

"Head alpha?"

"Leader of the pack, and he's unmated. He's tried a lot to find someone, but he's not been successful."

"What's he like?"

"Well, he's really interesting to say the least. He only wears the tightest jeans, and the weirdest boots you'd ever seen. He is a bit of everything, basically. Always cares for everyone, makes sure people are alright, and all that."

Louis nodded, "Anything else I need to know about him?"

"If he gives you a longing stare, it means he'll be interested in you, but don't count your pennies too quickly. He's actually just like you."

"What do you mean?"

Liam sighed, "I shouldn't be saying this, but he grew up in the same situation that you did. His family was an odd bunch, the only alpha of the family, and they got scared. When he presented, his omega mother thought that he would try to rape her or something, so they left him. He was so torn that he actually joined a rogue pack and terrorized a neighboring pack, until he heard a whimpering not to far from where he was."

"Whimpering? Did he injure an omega?"

Liam shook his head, "He actually saved him. Niall had been in a relationship prior to Zayn, and his alpha had raped him, left him only for him to be pregnant. Harry heard the whimpering and knew that an omega was in labor. He quickly shifted and he helped deliver the baby for Niall, not even caring they were both starkers."

Louis chuckled at the last part, "That was so kind of him, so what happened next?"

"Niall wasn't apart of that pack he terrorized, he was hiding out because he pack actually shunned him because they were told that he cheated on his alpha. His alpha broke the bond while he was pregnant, making him go into premature labor, but if it wasn't for Harry they both would be dead."

"You're telling me all of this, like I can relate to him, what makes you think I can relate to an alpha who saved an omega?"

"Because, he deals with the same problem you do."

Louis furrowed her eyebrows, and Liam walked a bit faster when he saw his friends coming from the opposite direction, "Looks like that will be a question for another time," she sighed as she reached Liam, only to hide behind him as he became really shy.

"Lou?" Liam spoke calmly, "It's alright, they won't hurt you." He placed his hand on her lower back, making her relax a bit before looking up at the four boys before her. She saw a dark haired alpha with an omega hanging off of him, Niall and Zayn she presumed. She looked to the other boy to their left and he had a huge tattoo of a lion on his left bicep, that must be Josh. And then the boy to his left, must have been Harry. He was staring at her, making her really uncomfortable.

"Could you knock it off with the staring, it's creeping me out."

Harry growled, "Don't raise your voice to an alpha."

Lou whimpered and hid into Liam's side, his scent calming her down instantly.

Josh frowned and slapped him in the back of his head, "What the fuck, just because you're an alpha doesn't mean you should treat an omega like that. You don't even do that to Niall!"

Niall looked up from Zayn's neck and he broke from his embrace and walked over to Lou, "Don't listen to that curly haired freak, his bark is worse than his bite."

"Not necessarily Niall," Harry muttered, earning another slap from Josh, making him whimper since he was sit harder and in the same spot.

"As I was saying, I'm Niall, and I hope we can be friends?"

Lou nodded, "Hi Niall, and I don't know how to be a friend," she muttered quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"No one ever dares talk to the lonely little omega girl, the only one in the town. They think I'm a freak since my family left me when I was thirteen. I'm always told by people that I'll only amount to being a slut or whatever," She picked at her nails, "Or that I should just end my life."

Everyone around them frowned, besides Harry, he stood there emotionless.

"That's going to change, because we're going to show you how being a friend works. Well, I don't know about that one over there, but everyone else will."

Louis nodded, "Okay. Umm, this may seem forward, but Liam said you have a baby, can I meet him or her?"

Niall's face lit up, and not a second later tiny footsteps were heard, "Mummy!" A little girl's voice was heard from a distance and Niall turned around and leaned down only to have a little girl jump into his arms, "Ryleigh, what has mummy told you about running?"

"Not too."

"And why is that?"

"Because I might get hurt. I'm sorry, I just wanted my mummy."

Niall chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Ry, I'd like you to meet someone, Lou?"

Lou smiled and walked over to look at her, she was a spitting image of Niall, only as a girl, "Hi Ryleigh."

"You're pretty," She blurted out, reaching out to trace the tattoo over Louis' chest, making her shiver, "You have the drawings like Papa!" She giggled, clapping her hands excitedly.

Lou nodded, "Thank you Ry, and I love drawings."

"I love drawings too, especially when I draw my family."

Lou cooed, "You're really adorable."

"Thank you, um, what's your name?"

"It's Louisa, but you can call me Lou."

"Can I call you Blue?"

"Blue?"

Ryleigh nodded, "You're eyes are really blue, bluer than my mummy. And Papa calls Mummy that when Niall is being cuddly."

Louis looked over to Zayn, who was smiling wide, he winked at her.

Lou blushed, "Sure, you can call me whatever you want, love." Ryleigh smiled and reached over to Lou, making grabby hands. Lou was stunned, but took her into her arms and she cuddled into her neck.

"She must really like you, it took her almost a year to warm up to Harry and he was the one who delivered her."

"I'm not surprised."

Harry scoffed, "You better-ow! Would you stop that!?"

"If you stop trying to make an omega cry, then yes I will. But, for now, everytime you try to say something rude, you get a slap."

Harry muttered something under his breath and Josh looked at him, "I may be a beta, but I can still whoop your ass."

Harry chuckled, "Sure you can."

Liam smiled at Lou as Ryleigh was tracing the tracing the tattoos on Louis' shoulder, Liam looked at it and his eyes widened, "Holy shit, that's huge."

Lou eyes looked at where Liam was looking and she smiled, "This one?" She pointed to the stag on her arm, Liam nodded, "It didn't hurt, I fell asleep when the tattoo artist did it. He thought I passed out from the pain."

Josh came over to inspect the tattoos, "A girl with sick tattoos, awesome! I quite like the one going across your chest, did that hurt really bad?"

Louis shrugged, "Only when he did my collarbones, since it was vibrating my bone, but other than that it wasn't terrible."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't know about you, but I came for food, not a flirt fest."

Lou turned to Harry and glared at him, "No one is keeping you here, you can leave whenever you want."

Harry growled, and just as he was about to say something, Zayn slapped him this time, "Harry, you and the rest of us know that you never act like this. So cut the crap and be nice or I will take away your scrabble game."

Harry pouted, "You wouldn't dare."

"You keep this up, then I will. So, be nice."

Harry just rolled his eyes and walked inside of the restaurant and sat down in a booth, sliding all the way to the window. Louis frowned because she usually sits by the window, but didn't want to sit near him.

"Blue?" Ryleigh asked quietly.

"Yes, Ry?"

"Can I sit on your lap?" She asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Only if your mummy says it's okay."

Lou looked at Niall, who just shrugged, "Go ahead, keeps her from screaming if she doesn't."

Lou chuckled and slide into the booth across from Harry, but keeping her focus on Ryleigh. Louis could feel Harry staring at her and it was making her uncomfortable, "Would you please stop staring at me."

"I can't help that I'm a boy and your shirt is exposing your see through bra."

Louis looked down and noticed her shirt had moved and Harry was right, she fixed it, "Well, instead of fucking staring you could have just told me to fix it. You fucking perv," Louis muttered as she placed her hands over Ryleigh's ears.

"Seriously Harry, you need to cut the crap. One more and no scrabble for a month."

Harry looked to Zayn who was looking down at his menu, before he groaned and opened up his own.

Louis was still blushing, she felt a hand on her back belonging to Liam, "Don't mind him, he's being a brat because he didn't get his fully nine hours of sleep last night." Louis snickered, earning a cold glare from Harry.

The waiter finally came over and they just ordered two of the pu pu platters, and extra crab rangoons and boneless spare ribs. Plus ordered some wonton soup to start.

Louis looked at the food once it was placed in front of them, her mouth watered, "You're drooling," Harry spoke as he bit into one of the crab rangoons, not breaking eye contact with her.

Lou just rolled her eyes, she grabbed a plate and placed a heaping helping of everything, "You better save some for the rest of us, your ass is already huge."

Louis stopped and looked up at Harry with glassy eyes, "I-I shouldn't have come," She whispered as she climbed over the booth, wiping her eyes as she ran out of the restaurant.

Liam growled at Harry before he asked for a box, and put in the food that Louis had chose, and left, "You're a fucking prick, to think that she might be your future omega, but you just ruined your chances. Have fun being lonely forever." Liam grabbed his own food and he left, with Ryleigh running after him as fast as her little feet can get her, "Uncle Li!"

Liam stopped, turned around and picked her up, before he ran with her in his arms.

Harry groaned, "Fuck."

"Fuck is right, you just made your future mate hate your guts," Zayn said as he broke apart

"How do you even know?"

"You're scents, they went haywire when you first met. I'm pretty sure Ryleigh even caught on."

Harry sighed, "I guess I'll have to apologize, don't I?"

"You have to do more than apologize."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to mend her broken heart."


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> attempt at self harm  
> suicidal thoughts.

 

 

Lou ran into her flat and into her bathroom, she immediately stripped off her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. Tears flowing freely out of her eyes as she looked at herself in just her bra and panties. She grabbed her stomach and cringed at how pudgy it looked, she did the same with her thighs. She turned around and looked at her ass. She was full on crying and didn't notice Liam barging into the room, she had somehow fell to the floor and was so close to cutting deep into her stomach.

Liam grabbed her wrists, "Lou, no, this isn't the answer."

Lou looked up with wide eyes, "I have to do this, I have to get myself skinnier. I can't, please!"

Liam was shocked at how one insult can make her go crazy, but she must have heard it before and it popped up old memories, "No, you are better than this, Lou. Calm down."

Liam had left Ryleigh downstairs, but she heard the crying and she wandered her way into Lou's bedroom, "Blue? Did Harry make you cry?" She asked curiously as she walked over to her, not caring she was half naked.

Lou nodded, "Harry is a big fat meanie."

Blue shook her head, "He doesn't mean a lot of what he says, I'm not sticking up for him, but he's probably cursing in his head because he didn't mean to make you cry."

"If he didn't mean it, why did he do it?"

"Because boys are stupid, not you though Uncle Li," she said, Liam smiling as he heard the last part.

Lou chuckled, "They are stupid. I've just been hurt before and I hear that all the time, it just triggered old memories."

"There's no need to apologize Blue, we all have our troubles." Ryleigh plopped herself onto Lou's lap, and she traced over the scars along her stomach, "Please don't hurt yourself anymore, you have friends who care for you now, no need to make yourself feel pain."

Liam looked at Ryleigh stunned at what he was hearing, and Lou was just looking at her quietly before she nodded, "Okay, I won't hurt myself."

"You promise?"

"I'll have Liam take every single sharp thing out of my flat, how's that about a promise?"

Ryleigh nodded, "Now, get changed. We can watch a movie while eating the food."

"Food?"

"I brought the food all three of us had chosen before we stormed out with you," Liam replied as he handed Lou some baby wipes to clean up the running mascara on her face. Liam went into Lou's dresser and pulled out a pair of tights and a t-shirt, he handed them to her. "I'll be in the living room with Ry, come down when you're ready."

Liam grabbed Ry and they left Lou on the floor. Lou had to take a moment to understand that this wasn't a dream, it was all real, they actually cared for her. She didn't believe it, but even in such a short time, she may have actually made lifelong friends.

She slipped on the clothes and went into the living room, only to find the others, except for Harry there. "Umm, hi?"

"Lou, you okay?" Niall asked as he was trying to find a suitable movie for them to all watch around Ryleigh.

Lou nodded, "You're daughter is very bright for only being six."

Niall smiled, "Learned it from her Papa." He looked at Zayn, who was smiling back at Niall.

Lou smiled and sat down on the loveseat, grabbing her food and eating quietly as the movie played in the background, which Lou never seemed to care which movie it was. She went into the kitchen when she was done with the movie, when she sensed someone behind her, "I can feel you behind me, what do you want?"

Liam sighed, "In the bedroom, Ry was right you know."

"About what?" She replied back, as she turned around to face Liam.

"How Harry never really means a lot of what he says, he's very blunt and doesn't think before he speaks."

Louis sighed, "And now you know why I don't have a mate."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't act like you're normal omega. Everything says that omegas are supposed to act submissive to an alpha, but I'm not, I like to stand up for myself. A omega should only submit to their mate, not some weird stranger on the street trying to get you to blow them. I just thought that someone would come along and realize that me being like this is a sign of fear. A sign that I just want someone to stop for a moment, ask me how I'm doing, someone who actually cares for my well being and not how good I am in bed."

"We're people like that, we don't care if an omega steps out of line. It's 2015, things need to change, omegas need to have a name for themselves. Harry had found out about how the omegas were being treated here and that's why he chose this one to take over, I don't think he expected to find someone as pretty as you are.

Lou blushed, "Thank you, I guess."

"Lou, when are you really going to believe that we won't hurt you?"

Lou looked up at him, "When Harry apologizes and when he actually wants to try to be my friend. But, until then, y'all are still walking on thin ice."

"But, what does Harry have to do with all of us?" Liam asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Because, he is the head alpha, he can control you." She left the kitchen and she went back to sit in the loveseat. She pulled her knees to her chest, and she was startled when someone picked her up and set her in their lap. She smelled him, and it wasn't Liam. Her eyes widened as she saw it was Harry, she quickly got off of him, "What the fuck, how and when the fuck did you get here?"

"I just got here, I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize? Fuck you, it took you two hours to face me to just apologize?"

"I went out for a run to clear my head, I wanted to come right after the incident but Zayn threatened to step on my knot if I didn't go for a run. I only planned to be gone for a half hour, but I lost track of time."

"And you think coming in here and having me sit on your lap was the best idea?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it. While you think of a way to actually apologize, I'll be in the shower. Everyone else, help yourselves to whatever you might like." She leaves the room and slams her bedroom door shut, locking it before she stripped off her clothes. She turned on the shower, putting it to a very hot setting before standing underneath it for a good while before she started to actually shower.

There was a loud banging on her door when she had stepped out of the shower, "Lou, are you alright?" Liam's voice was heard on the other side of the door.

Louis sighed, "Yeah, I am, why?"

"You've been in there for an hour, just wanted to make sure you didn't do anything to yourself."

"I didn't, I just stood underneath the shower to think. It was that are me screaming off the top of lungs or actually hurting myself."

"Alright, well we're still down here. Ryleigh fell asleep so Niall put her into the guest room."

"I'll be down there in a few minutes."

"Okay, and um, Harry is here next to me, he wants to talk to you in private."

"Fine, just give me a second so I can change," She sighed, pulling on her night gown, making sure she was completely covered before she opened up her door. She let Harry in before she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and her hair. "You have five minutes."

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry for acting like a prick and for making you cry. I'm not really used to being around unmated omegas. My hormones go haywire, sort of like a pregnant person, and half the time I can't catch myself before saying something stupid. I'm sorry for putting you through that, and I really do hope that we could put it in the past and be friends. Like, starting over?"

Lou listened to him as she brushed her teeth, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth before she gargled some mouthwash, spitting that out too before replying, "Fine, but if you so as to make another remark like that, you can kiss your knot goodbye because I'll rip it off."

Harry cringed, "Fair enough, so the others are waiting to start Fifty Shades of Grey, if you want to join us."

Lou looked at Harry, "Are you serious?"

Harry shrugged, "Niall never saw it, wants to see why all the girls loved the movie."

Lou grimaced, shaking her head, "I will never understand how anyone would like that movie or book, it promotes so many bad things that shouldn't be a thing."

"I really don't know to be honest, people today are weird."

Lou nodded, finally walking out of her room, Harry following quickly behind her. She took her seat back in the loveseat, while Harry sat on the floor in front of it.

Lou didn't pay attention to the movie the whole time and somehow, it ended up with her hands in Harry's hair, giving him two french braids.

"Niall, that was the stupidest movie ever, seriously?" Josh muttered as the ending credits rolled through.

Niall shrugged, "Just wanted to see what the whole thing was about, everyone praised the movie, but it was literally the weirdest thing ever."

"Could have told you that before you watched it," Louis muttered quietly as she focused on finishing up the last bit of Harry's hair, and she was surprised that he didn't complain that his hair was being pulled on so tight.

Niall stuck his tongue out at Lou, "Well, you had the movie, so explain that."

Lou shrugged, "I'm a girl, get over it." Harry chuckled out a laugh, Lou pulled his hair tighter, making him wince. "Anyways, didn't see it in theaters, and it's cheaper to just buy the film."

"Fair enough."

Zayn had been watching Lou braid Harry's hair so intricately, he spoke up, "Could you braid my hair?" He asked curiously, making Lou look up with a smile.

"Sure, pretty boy." Making everyone laugh, and Zayn blush a deep red. Niall cooed and just kissed his heated cheek.

Lou chuckled, finishing off Harry's hair, which she managed to do three dutch french braids on his head. She was quite proud of it. Harry looked up and smiled, "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on pretty boy let's do this."

Zayn chuckled and switched spots with Harry, and he leaned his head back.

Lou ran her fingers through his hair, "You're hair is so soft, what do you do to it?"

"He like conditions it for an hour before he washes it out," Niall spoke for him as his eyes were on the television watching Ink Master.

Zayn's hair was shaved on the sides, so there was just the hair right on to of his head. It didn't take Lou that long to do it, and she was finished in half the time she did with Harry.

"Thank you, Lou." Zayn got up and he set Niall on his lap as they all got into watching the show.

"What the fuck?" Josh spoke as the one guy who didn't even do the challenge stayed on the show, "He didn't do the challenge, he should have been the one that left."

Lou nodded, "I guess they found more flaws in the other guy's, but still he needed to go."

"Not as much as that guy who keeps saying how good he is compared to the others. But, I have yet to see him win one of those flash challenges or even had one of the best tattoos. Shit, he complains to the other artists about their line work, but he doesn't even have lines? I don't understand him, he has just too much pride and doesn't know what to do with it," Harry groaned as he was so fed up with the one artist.

"Seriously, agree with you so much on that. But, let's talk about how that girl was getting tattooed by four people at the same time and she had a panic attack. They did way too much on her and she couldn't take the pain. They needed to give her some breaks in between, I didn't see them ever take the needle off of her until she started shaking," Louis added onto what Harry had said, making everyone else nod in agreement.

Louis yawned, looking at the time, "I think it's bed time, y'all are free to stay. Niall can sleep with me, and bring in Ryleigh with us. There are two guest rooms, help yourself." Louis got up before any protest, Niall following quickly behind her. He grabbed Ryleigh before he joined her in her room. Louis gave Niall some of the men's clothes she has, and a shirt for Ryleigh.

Harry and Liam end up in one bed together, while Josh and Zayn end up in the other. It was the first night in Louis' life where she actually had a good night's sleep. She really hoped this doesn't end anytime soon.


	3. III.

It didn't end soon, it was now month two of Lou knowing the boys, and really she couldn't be happier. Liam ended up moving in with her because he was afraid she'd get lonely, when in reality they all knew that he had a thing for the omega girl, but he knew that she was Harry's. But, hey, a boy can dream so why not?

"Lou?" Liam called out, it was about ten in the morning, he heard some shuffling coming from her room. He sniffed the air and his fists clenched, "Fuck, fuck." He immediately called Niall knowing that he needed to leave soon before he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Liam, you never call me, what's wrong? Is Louis okay?" Niall spoke frantic on the phone.

Liam whimpered as he heard Louis moan quite loud, "Fuck, Niall. I need to leave, Lou, she's in heat. I think being around three alpha's set her off too early."

Niall groaned, "Get out of the house before you can't resist. I'll be there with Ry in a bit. Don't you even dare go towards her room. Get out and start walking, get your mind back to normal, but leave now before you go into full alpha mode. I know how you get."

Liam nodded, growling as the smell got more into the air. "I'll go to Josh's, if I am around Harry he might try to come to Lou. We don't need him raping her or anything."

Niall sighed, "I'll be there in a few, leave now."

Liam hung up the phone and he quickly left the flat, not even trying to say something to Lou just in case she were to say something and he couldn't resist getting away. He walked right into Josh's flat and right into the shower, literally stepping into the shower fully clothed.

"Lou went into heat?" Josh asked as he leaned against the bathroom door.

Liam whimpered, "It took so much for me not to go in there and knot her."

Josh chuckled, "Imagine if you couldn't resist, Harry would have had your head on a platter."

Liam shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first time I did something he didn't like."

Josh nodded, "True." He disappeared for a few minutes, before returning with clothes and a towel for Liam. "I'll be in the kitchen finishing up dinner, come when you're decent and not dripping."

Liam rolled his eyes, but laughed as he got dressed.

**

Lou had woke up really hot, and completely dripping wet. She wasn't due for her heat for another two weeks, but being around the alpha's it came up earlier. She groaned, knowing that Liam was still in the flat.

She heard him yell her name and all she did was whimper quietly. She decided to get out all of her necessary toys that she would need. She had already soaked through her clothes, and the wet spot was evident on the bed spread. But, she didn't care, she just really needed to cum.

She ripped off her clothes and instantly entered in four of her fingers, coming within a few thrusts. " _Har-harry..._ " she heard herself moan out, very loudly actually. Possibly loud enough for her neighbors to hear. She didn't even care anyways.

She reached blindly for the toy she absolutely loved, it wasn't one that created a knot, but the way that it vibrated against her g-spot was euphoric. She thrusted it in herself and was quick to fuck herself with it. She groaned loudly, her back arched off the bed as she coated the bed with her cum, that orgasm being a bit bigger than the last.

"Lou, it's Niall, Ryleigh and I will be staying with you until your heat is done. I'm leaving food out on the table right by your door, yell if you need anything."

Lou just whined in response as she was not able to form any coherent words. She just wanted to focus on getting through her heart without trying to yell out Harry's name, but even after five minutes it was going to be really tough.

After all, she may be his soulmate.

**

"Fuck! Fuck!" Lou pulled out the dildo, rubbing herself the rest of the way to her orgasm, she came so hard that she actually coated a majority of the bed with her cum. She's actually never done that before, but her body twitched with the want for it to happen again, so she did it again.

Once she was able to take some of the edge off of her heat, again, she decided to take a nap before another wave would come back. It didn't really last long, her nose had a caught a scent of a nearby alpha, and she whimpered as she started to rub at her already sensitive clit.

She decided to take out the knot producing dildo, and just started to thrust it inside of her quickly, her inner omega wanting more and _more_ of the feeling. She came at least three more times before it mimicked a knot popping and locking in place.

Her body was sated, for now, but she knew that it won't last too long once her body realizes it's fake.

Her heat had lasted almost a full week, longer than it usually does, but seeing as she had been around alpha's for a bit, her body was trying to tell her to mate one of them. But, only one in particular caught her eye, she just doesn't know how long it will take for him to notice her.

**

Lou emerged from her bedroom, fully showered and hungry. Niall had a full plate of freshly made pancakes and bacon waiting for her. She licked her lips and smiled at Niall, "I love you."

Niall chuckled, "Good to know, now eat up. We're going out with the guys."

Lou cut into one of the pancakes before speaking, "Isn't a bit early for me to hang around alpha's? I just finished my heat and I still reek of it."

Niall shrugged, "Harry might just be a bit clingy, but I don't see that as a bad thing."

She just rolled her eyes response, "That's easy for you to say when he's not flirting with you."

"I already have an alpha, so he can't flirt with me or Zayn might go alpha on him."

Lou snickered, "As if Zayn has a chance against Harry, he'll probably just threaten to break his scrabble board."

Niall couldn't help but laugh, "That would totally be true though."

"Apparently never come between Harry and his scrabble game."

Niall shook his head, "Nope. He takes pride in beating everyone at his own game, literally."

"Well, he's never played me, maybe I can give him a run for his money."

"I'd like to see you try."

Lou smirked, "Text him, tell him to bring his scrabble board and some cash. I'm betting on this game."

Niall smiled and did just that, not even ten minutes later Harry barges into the room and growled at the lingering scent of an omega in heat.

"Calm down big boy," Lou spoke as she looked at him, still sat in the same seat she sat in when she came out of her room.

Harry rolled his eyes, "We doing this or not?"

"Got some money to put down?" Harry rolled his eyes as he plopped down in the chair across from Louis, taking out a wad of twenties.

"There is about two hundred in there, you?" Harry asked as he started to get the game set up, grabbing his letters, smirking at Louis by the word that he could create.

Lou scoffed, "I'll match your two hundred," She spoke as she grabbed the bag, and she frowned, she didn't get the letters she wanted, but that's okay. She could still make up later. She motioned for Harry to go, and he smirked as he put all seven of his tiles on the board.

Lou rolled her eyes, "Beginner's luck."

"I'm no way a beginner, you my friend will be the one forking over the money when we're done."

Lou chuckled, "You sure about that?" As Harry was adding up his score for putting down 'muzzled', Lou smiled as she only set down two tiles and was only about 10 points away.

Harry looked and sighed, giving her the correct amount of points, before getting his new tiles and giving the bag to Lou. The game went on for a good hour before they were down to two tiles each, and they were tied with almost three hundred points each. Lou had a few areas that she had on her mind that she could get at least fifteen points each. She had the x and p, and there were two spots where the 'i' was open. But, she didn't know what Harry had, so she went with 'xi'. The 'x' was also on a double word score, so she was able to get eighteen points from just adding that one letter.

Harry placed his letter and it was an 'a', creating 'ax'. That only gave him ten points, but he had one letter and the exact spot he wanted to put it to get him the win. But, he didn't expect Louis to put the 'p' down there, earning her a total of twenty points. She just beat Harry by 5 points, winning the game and the two hundred dollars.

Harry looked up at her as she smirked, it was as if time stopped for a second. Call it cliche, but the only thing that Harry had spoke quietly and made Lou's head snap up.

"You really are my soulmate."


	4. IV.

 

 

 

Lou's head snapped up, "What do you mean?"

Harry sighed, "I was once told by my father that my soulmate would be someone who could beat me at my own game...and well you just beat me at my favorite game."

She just chuckled as she shook her head before she spoke up, "I have to confess, I actually didn't win...fairly."

Harry growled, "What the fuck?"

Lou whimpered, "I'm sorry, Niall was helping me. He told me what letters you had, but even then again they really don't help since I never would have known what you would spell out."

Harry growled louder, making Lou cower in her seat, "Harry! Knock it the fuck off!" Liam grabbed Lou and she clung to him like a koala bear.

"What she fucking cheated?!"

"It is just a fucking game dude don't need to go all alpha on her!" Liam spoke as he rubbed Lou's back.

"Dude go for a run before you blow a head gasket," Zayn spoke from behind Liam and Lou.

Harry just growled as he stormed out of the house immediately shifting right in front of their eyes. Lou's eyes widened at the size of his wolf was and that's when it all made sense.

"I need to show you guys something," Louis whispered as she pulled from Liam's grasp after Harry disappeared.

"What do you need to show us?" Liam raised an eyebrow and before they were able to react, Lou shifted into her wolf. Her wolf was without a doubt much smaller than Harry's wolf, but what caught them all in a gasp was her coloring. She was a complete match to Harry's wolf. The fur color, the markings, everything was the same. The only thing that was different was their eye color.

"Holy shit, she really is his omega," Josh spoke still in shock. The three men all turned around when she shifted back and Niall was quick to throw her some clothes.

Lou rubbed at her arms as her eyes became glassy, "What do I do? I don't know how to act properly around an alpha, let alone an alpha that big."

"Easy," Liam spoke as he stared her down with a smile.

"How is it easy?"

Liam shrugged, "You just be yourself, give him a challenge."

"Yeah, Liam is right. Since Harry is being a challenge, give him a challenge he wouldn't be able to refuse. Make him want you more. Your scents have already morphed together it's only a matter of time where your souls pull you together even more," Niall added as he placed his hand on Louis' shoulder.

Lou took a shaky breath, "I'm scared, what if he really doesn't want me?" She looked up at Liam who was watching her carefully and he was quick to wipe away her tears.

"If he doesn't want you then he's a big idiot."

"But, what if no one wants me and I'm just a big slut like everyone says I am."

Niall snickered, "You can't be a slut when you're still a virgin."

Lou's face turned to a bright red, "Is that a bad thing that I'm still a virgin?"

Liam shook his head, "Most alphas want their omegas to be pure before they meet. But, today is different a lot of omegas lose their virginities to other people before they meet the right one."

Lou nodded and he stomach broke the silence making everyone laugh, "Sorry."

"Don't need to be sorry, you've probably built up quite the appetite from just ending your heat. Want one of us to make some food or you want some takeout?"

"Takeout? Maybe we can all go to the chinese restaurant?" Lou asked casually her stomach making more noises.

"Let me just go wake up Ry, and you should change into something that's not Liam's by the way." Niall patted her shoulder and Lou was finally able to see what she was wearing and now realized why Liam didn't have his shirt on.

Lou blushed, "Sorry, I'll just give it back to you after I wash it."

Liam smiled, "Give it back whenever and I can even wash it."

Lou smiled and breathed in the comforting scent that radiated off of the shirt, "Okay." And she carefully walked to her room making sure the shirt didn't ride up any way the others wouldn't have seen her bum. But, she hoped that Liam was the pair of eyes that followed her small body out of the room.

"Liam, this isn't going to end well with you trying to pin for her," Zayn said from the side and Josh nodded slowly in agreement.

Liam just sighed, "I don't know what's going on but I feel drawn to her. Is it possible for someone to have two alphas?"

Zayn's eyes widened, "Wait a minute, I've heard of this prophecy. My father told it to me when I was younger that every 100 years there are three people, two alphas and an omega are destined to be with each other. Could it be that you and them?"

Liam shrugged, "I really don't know, is my scent altering?"

Zayn walked up to Liam and so did Josh, they sniffed him when they stood back and their eyes widened.

"Holy shit."

 


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the extremely long wait, i totally forgot i had a few chapters written and ready to post...so well here is the next chapter :)

 

 

Niall was the first to come down the stairs and he looked at the three of them with a raised eyebrow, "Something happening?"

Zayn turned to Niall and sighed, "I think that we need to have a sit down with Harry."

"What do you mean?" Niall asked, very confused at what was happening.

"We have reason to believe that both Liam and Harry are Lou's soulmate."

Niall's eyes widened, "What? How? That can't be possible."

"I don't know, I just feel drawn to her. I can't really explain it, but whenever she's around I feel this type of pull where my soul is trying to get me to bond to her. I feel for her and I don't know how to even react." Liam looked everywhere but Niall, and his nose caught a familiar scent and he frowned hearing Lou running back up the stairs.

Lou didn't know what to think, she couldn't react normal around one alpha, how could she react around two?

She sat on her bed staring at the wall trying to figure out everything that has happened since they all came into her life. She's found people who truly care about her and vice versa. She didn't know what to even think of possibly having two alphas in her life. As she was contemplating what could happen, there was a knock on the door, "Lou, can I come in?" Liam's voice was heard through the door.

"Um, yeah," She replied, wrapping her arms around her legs as she watched him come into the room and sit on the bed next to her.

"So, you heard everything?"

"Yeah," she replied monotonously.

"Are you okay?"

She just shrugged, "I don't know to be honest. I don't know how to feel. Two soul mates, I already have a problem with possibly only having one, but two?"

Liam just chuckled and took her hands into his, "I told you before and I'll tell you again, any alpha will be honored to have you as their omega."

Lou looked up to him with glassy eyes, "But, what if I'm not worthy?"

Liam thumbed away her tears and looked at her straight in her blue eyes, "From the time I've known you, you're worth it. You know how to tear down Harry's walls better than I ever tried."

Lou looked down and Liam was quick to pull her head up, "Can you teach me to be a real omega?"

"You are a real omega."

Lou shook her head, "One that doesn't talk back and try to fight."

"I think it's hot that you talk back, keeps us alpha's in our place," Liam chuckled, smiling at Lou.

Lou blushed and she leaned over and kissed Liam softly on his lips. Liam froze not expecting that to happen but he closed his eyes and he kissed her back. Liam smiled against her lips as she allowed him to enter his tongue inside of her mouth.

Liam pulled back, pecking her lips once more and seeing Lou smiling into the sleeves of her sweater, "You're so adorable."

Lou smiled and kissed Liam's cheek before she pulled him out of her room, "I'm still very hungry."

Liam chuckled, "Alright, alright."

**

Harry would end up coming back a bit later, finding the whole gang at the chinese restaurant. Lou has asked quietly to save food for Harry, and they did. The older alpha sat down quietly and devoured the food since he ran to the border of Canada.

Lou watched him carefully as the others talked about having a town meeting because of the low rate of violence. They wanted to just inform people of the positive things that has been happening in the town.

At some point Harry looked up and locked eyes with Lou, who then just blushed and went back to coloring with Ry. Harry watched her as she smiled at Ry, he smiled at the two of them before he went back to finish his food.

Harry got up quickly and disappeared only to return with ice cream for everyone. "To family." He smiled at them all, and Lou couldn't help but look down at the ice cream with a tear rolling down her face.

Liam wiped the tear, "What's with the crying?"

"I've never really had a family. I can't believe you guys actually want me. No one ever has wanted me."

The whole table watched as Liam grabbed her hands. "You will always be in our family. You already showed us so much, especially towards Ry. She warmed up to you quicker than anyone so that's saying something. There won't ever be a time where we will abandon you."

Lou smiled. "I love you guys." Liam kissed her forehead, then there was a loud growl heard from the other side of the table.

"Let's get home, I think it's time to explain something to Harry," Niall spoke as he helped wipe Ry's face who already finished her ice cream, when most of it landed on her face.

Harry cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Talk when there isn't ears other than ours that can listen on. We can finish our ice cream on the way." Niall picked up Ry and carried her out of the store, the others walking quickly behind, save for Lou who was at the end of the group rubbing her arms anxiously.

Liam looked back and put his arm around her shoulders. "Everything will be okay Lou. He won't try to do something because of your biology."

Lou nodded and just hid her face into her side as Liam basically carried her the rest of the way home. Liam placed Lou on the couch and sat next to her as Zayn read the prophecy that his father had told him many years ago.

"So, you're telling me that this is supposed be a three way relationship?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Zayn nodded and motioned to Lou to change into her wolf, making Harry's eyes widen. "Huh? How is this even possible?"

Lou changed back and Liam threw her the blanket before she disappeared and let them talk it over.

"It seems that she is definitely your omega, but after Liam had mentioned about being drawn to her as well, it kind of all became weird. But, his scent is also altering along with yours to Lou. Right now, all I smell is one scent because you two now smell almost the same. With the right nose you can tell the difference, but with me being an omega I can't," Niall spoke as he let Ry go to Lou.

"This is stupid, how on earth do you think two alphas can share one omega? What if they go into rut at the same time? One omega won't be able to help both."

"I'm pretty sure y'all can figure that out on your own terms."

Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'm not sharing my omega."

"She's my omega too!" Liam growled at Harry, who only growled louder back.

"Over my fucking dead body. I don't fucking share. If you want her you have to kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you, are you crazy?"

Harry chuckled. "Then I get her. Her wolf is exact match to mine, so she's more mine than she is to you."

Liam scoffed, "Are you fucking serious? Why are you acting like this?"

"Because she's mine!" He growled out before he changed back into his alpha wolf and ran away. He stopped and sent a message, "I'll come back when you find your own omega."

Lou had come back down stairs when she heard the commotion only to find the door wide open and the shredded clothes that Harry had been wearing earlier. "What? What happened?"

Liam frowned not wanting to tell Lou that her other alpha doesn't want to be with her if Liam is too.

Lou's bottom lip wobbled before he just retreated back upstairs only to find Harry sitting on her bed still in his wolf form. "Umm, hi?"

Harry just jumped down and nuzzled his nose into her side as he wanted her to change into her wolf too. She did as he asked and he was able to speak to her through their mind.

"Come with me, we need to talk." Harry jumped out of the window with Lou following as quick as she could being much smaller than him.

 


	6. VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some sexual content
> 
> btw i added two more chapters to the story because i felt it could use some more before i ended it. :)

 

 

"Harry, where are we going? We've been running for hours," her voice entered Harry's mind, making the alpha stop and wait for Louis to catch up.

When she did he shifted back into his human form and waited for Louis to do the same, him ogling up her body. "Would you please not stare at me like that, it makes me uncomfortable." She whimpered, her inner omega not liking the feeling of being stared down with those dark lustful eyes.

Harry walked closer to her and he pushed his nose into her neck right where one of the bond glands were and he growled when he realized the others were right. "I smell him on you and I can't scent him off of you."

"Well duh you idiot it doesn't work that way with soulmates, you two have equally scented me to where each can't go away."

Harry pulled away and looked at her, "I'm sorry for being the way I am, I really can't help it sometimes."

"But, why do you always have to make me feel more bad about myself. It really doesn't help that someone already having problems is made worse by someone who will be by their side for the rest of their lives."

Harry sighed. "Because I know how you felt, my alpha wasn't helping as it was testing you all the time so it knows that you are worthy, but every time it made me remember all the hate I got when I was younger."

Louis eyes widened. "I mean, Liam told me your family left you because they were all omegas and thought you'd rape them or something, but I didn't know you got the same hate as I did."

Harry nodded. "Even among the rogues they made fun of the familyless alpha."

Louis frowned and placed her hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that too. But, still doesn't give me the right to making you cry, I still kick myself about it because I shouldn't have done that."

"It's nothing I've never heard so I'm alright, it just hurt my omega more because you're my soulmate and you insulted me."

Harry placed his hand over Louis' wrist as she was still touching his face and he nuzzled his face into her hand, his alpha wanted to come out and play. "Go ahead big boy, change and show me what my alpha can do." Louis smiled as she saw him shift instantly and ran around her as he scented her in his wolf form. Louis watched as Harry killed a few squirrels and offered them to her, and she kindly shook her head but thanked him for the offer. Harry showed her how to do a lot of things, more or less he was showing off to her, but she didn't care she thought it was cute.

Harry whimpered at her as the sun was going down to tell her they needed to go back. He waited for her to shift before he got her on his back and he ran faster than he did before. Louis bit down on the scruff of his neck so she wouldn't fall off as he was running.

They managed to get home in an hour and all they got as a hello was "Took you two long enough" Niall threw them both some clothes as he waited for them to return. "Liam is waiting outside the door so please make it up with him or your omega won't be happy." Harry just shooed him away and got dressed and then he let him in.

"Did he hurt you?" Louis shook her head as she was leaning into Liam's side, his scent was very comforting.

"I wouldn't hurt her, we just went for a run and we talked."

Louis nodded. "All he did was tell me about what you couldn't and then showed me what he could do as an alpha. Is that right my big alpha?" Louis cooed as Harry cuddled into her side when his alpha knew she was talking about him. She scratched his hair and he smiled into her side.

Liam couldn't help but laugh, but at the same time feel a pang of jealously in his heart. Louis felt his sudden drop in happiness and turned to him. "Come on you too big boy, show me what my alpha looks like." Liams eyes changed from deep brown to a lighter, almost golden brown before he changed instantly into his wolf. Louis cooed when he came over and nuzzled into her other side, "My two handsome, big alphas." Liam stayed like that for awhile until Niall called up that dinner was ready and that if they don't come down he'll barge in no matter what they were doing.

Liam changed back and winked at Louis as she blushed from seeing both of her alphas completely naked in one day. He left the room, not before kissing her lips softly, to get dressed.

Harry whimpered from his spot as if he was trying to tell her that he wanted a kiss too.

Louis chuckled, "Well, for one stop the attitude and come back to me." Louis watched as Harry blinked his eyes a few times before he straightened up.

"Sorry about that Lou, apparently my alpha really wanted to show itself."

Louis shook her head. "It's okay, something we both need to get used to."

Silence fell between the two of them before Harry grabbed his omega's face and placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"You missed."

Harry raised an eyebrow and before he could register what was about to happen Lou pressed her lips against his. She smiled pulling away before he could react only for him to pull her back in and kiss her the right way this time.

**

The three of them grew inseparable over the next couple weeks, they were always with each other, even when they slept. Louis would lay in between them as Harry and Liam held hands over her so they were all completely connected.

Harry groaned as his phone went off as today was one of the town meetings everyone needed to go to, but he didn't want to get up in front of everyone to speak to them. Also he and Liam needed to make an announcement about them courting Louis, he sighed as he thought to himself how it was definitely going to be a shit show.

Harry nuzzled his nose into the back of Louis' neck and tried to kiss her awake. "Hmm five more minutes," she mumbled as she didn't open her eyes and Liam pulled her closer to him and smothered her into his chest.

Harry growled at his omega playfully. "Calm down there big boy I'm awake." Louis opened her eyes and turned around in Liam's arms so Harry could give her a good morning kiss like they always do.

Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips softly. "Why did you wake us up so early?" Liam asked, getting his kiss after Harry.

"Town meeting at nine."

"But it's only fucking six thirty!" Louis groaned as he hid her face back into Liam's chest who was equally as annoyed.

"Why are we awake almost three hours before we have to?"

"Because I wanted to spend some time with you two before I will be separated for the time at the meeting.

Louis cooed at his alpha for not wanting to be away from them for too long and she rolled over to straddle his hips. "Is my little alpha afraid he'll be too lonely?" Louis smirked as she leaned down to kiss him roughly, Harry leaning into the kiss as it grew hot.

Louis had to pull away and put a finger on his lips. "Not going to mate yet you oaf, but maybe I can give you something."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" But then the alpha smelled the arousal coming from his omega, letting out a small growl. Liam even let out a growl too when the smell caught his nose.

Louis whimpered and before she knew it Liam was behind her pulling down her panties showing her slick covered pussy. Liam buried his face into her pussy and inhaled her pheromones, "So wet for us baby girl."

Louis could only whine from the sensation, but it soon turned to a moan when Liam started to lick up her slick. Harry then leaned up and kissed her roughly, his hands going to pull off her shirt leaving her bare. Harry smirked and just went to pinch her nipples as he was enjoying the sounds she was creating.

Liam entered his tongue inside of her and licked around to savor the taste of her juices. He could feel himself grow hard and knew by the smell Harry was giving off that he was also quite aroused. But they both wanted to please Louis before she did anything to help them.

Liam removed his tongue and before he could even catch his breath Harry was flipping her around so she was straddling his face. "Ride my face baby." Louis didn't have to be told twice and let Liam had her breasts.

Liam kissed Louis roughly as he cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples. It didn't take long for the omega to be coming into his mouth. "Fuck, Harry." She slumped against Liam's chest as she caught her breath.

"Now it's time to help out you two." Louis pushed Liam on the bed next to Harry and started off with stroking both of their cocks. They let out moans simultaneously as Louis thumbed their tips. She then chose to suck off Harry first but kept her hand around Liam's, it didn't take long for both of them to come as they were still smelling the pheromones that she was still giving off.

Louis smiled and then was attacked by a three way kiss that started off awkward, but they made it work.

"My two lovely alphas, now can we get more sleep?" She pouted at Harry who couldn't help but to laugh at her and nodded.

"Of course my beautiful omega, we can sleep for an hour and half."

Louis smiled and kissed her alpha happily before she pulled one of their shirts on over her head and cuddled in between their embrace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, all the people waiting for an update on either audiotapes or barren, they will be updated within the next couple of days.


End file.
